


Letni bazar z różnościami

by Nichiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Aaa kotki dwa zdrabblowane obydwa, Bo upał praży mózg i nie daje spać, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drogie jak mózg dla Marika, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Głupota w stężeniu Mariik, Piach wam w oczy, Potwory wypełzają z szafy! [PS VI, aczkolwiek możliwe, że VII]
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Będę tu wrzucała wszelkie drobiazgi, które powstaną - zarówno do akcji, jak i tak po prostu, ot bo lato i gorąc nie dają spać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gdzie to nasze miejsce jest?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Pisane z myślą o Elszy i iesztaj, ponieważ... Cóż, ciągle przypominają mi o YGO, za co nie wiem, dziękować, czy wręcz na odwrót.  
> Smacznego, dziewczyny!
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: Cóż, Abridgowe OOC, głupota w stężeniu Marik, być może jeszcze większa niż w parodii. Drobiażdżek, ja oczywiście parringuje thiefshippinng, ale tu tego jako tako nie ma, można czytać i bez tego.  
> Powstałe na zasadzie. "Hymmmm, trzeba by coś wrzucić na Gospodę. To jakie mamy akcje? O, piasek! O, to trzeba MArik, pustynia, grobowiec, ooooo!" - więc nie, to nie ma zbyt wiele sensu. Mam nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to przeczyta :)

\- Marik! - warknięcie Bakury niosło się po pustkowiu. - Wytłumaczysz mi, gdzie my właściwie idziemy? - Chłopak spojrzał na niego przez ramię.  
\- Mówiłem już, to niespodzianka! Letnia siedziba Rady Zła i Zagłady jest tajna, tajna, Bakura!  
\- Idziemy tak już od godzin! Czego w ogóle szukamy!?  
\- Morza, morza Bakura! - cisza, która pojawia się między nimi, niemalże dosłownie zatrzymuje powietrze w bezruchu.  
\- Do cholery – warczokrzyczy Bakura - jesteśmy na środku pustyni, jakieś sześćdziesiąt kilometrów na zachód od Piramidy Cheopsa! Jak tajne niby ma być to miejsce spotkań?  
Wtedy Marik robi coś zupełnie nieprzewidywalnego: odwraca się, wręcza towarzyszowi szpadel i mówi:  
\- Kop, Bakura, kop!


	2. Pioseneczki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa, kotki dwa, zdrablowane obydwa, czyli Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem  
> Motyw snu miał być, miał być drabble, więc i naszego ulubionego thiefshippingu nie mogło zabraknąć.

**Pioseneczki**

– Oszuuuuukać. I zwieeeeeśśśśśćććć – coś mu się bardzo nie zgadzało. Oglądał z siostrą „Króla Lwa”, ale piosenka brzmiała inaczej niż zwykle. Coś było nie tak. Chrząknął, zirytowany.  
– Ryou? Coś się dzieje? – dziewczynka nie zauważyła, że coś wyje, jakby je rozrywano na sztuki. Wstał, by spróbować postukać w wideo. Może taśma się zacięła?  
– Z daaaalaaaa gooo zdraaadza szczeciiina i akceeeent... – I nagle wiedział, że to wszystko to sen. On nie był Ryou, a jego siostra nie żyła. I istniała tylko jedna osoba, która potrafiła TAK wyć.  
– MARIK! Wyłaź ze mnie, bo jak wsadzę ci tę twoją ciupagę to faktycznie przestaniesz być gejem!


	3. Jej pierwszy kochanek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Słówko o Kisarze i Kapłanie Setha. No, 250 słówek, liczyłam!  
> Na Aaa kotki dwa, zdrablowane obydwa na Gospodzie Pod Złamanym Piórem

**Jej pierwszy kochanek**

Leciała. Wiatr ślizgał się po jej łuskach, głaskał delikatną materię skrzydeł, rozdymał nozdrza. Przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się suchością powietrza. Już dawno nie miała okazji, by ślizgać się w przestworzach, nie niepokojona przez nikogo.  
Nagle poczuła, jak coś w nią uderza. Otworzyła oczy, brutalnie wrzucona do rzeczywistości. Nagle patrzyła w oczy maga, który tropił ją od miesięcy. Pomimo chusty owiniętej wokół twarzy, nie miała wątpliwości, kogo widzi. Niespodziewanie rozrywający ból przeszył jej ciało... duszę... i nagle widziała, jak jej ciało spada, a ona...

\- Kisara... – ktoś trzymał ją mocno w ramionach i szeptał do ucha. Kapłan... Poczuła pocałunek na szyi. – To tylko sen. Niedługo przywrócimy ci prawdziwy kształt. Jeszcze tylko trochę. – Jego usta drżały na białej skórze dziewczyny, gdy próbował ją uspokoić, gładził piersi. Odwróciła się, całując go w z pożądaniem w oczach. Być może zechciałaby zostać jeszcze trochę w tej postaci. Być może nawet na zawsze, ach, gdyby tylko nie wiatr...


End file.
